A Life Without A Star
by DummyCount
Summary: After losing Star to another man, Marco leaves Echo Creek and heads towards Gravity Falls with the intention of staying and never return. In this sanctuary, Marco begins a long journey to bandage his bleeding heart and fill the void that came with losing. Follow him as he embarks on this journey as he finds peace in his suffering and begin a new life... A Life Without A Star.


An old rundown bus sped through the open highways of Oregon. The highways themselves weren't too populated with moving vehicles, since the state wasn't too densely populated compared to other western states like California or those in the East Coast. The highways were situated in valleys and green fields, where the onlookers could spend countless hours staring at the view as the bus sped through the highways.

Among the passengers is Marco Diaz, a twenty-four year-old Latino-American. His outfit wasn't too remarkable. He wore a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath. His pants were color brown with several pockets scattered around the garment, along with a pair of black boots. What was remarkable, however, about this passenger was his eyes. There is a saying that goes _"Eyes are windows to the soul."_. If that is the case, anyone who looked upon his eyes saw a weary and aged man. His chocolate brown eyes, once filled with life, were now soulless and empty. His heart heavy with grief and regret, and his soul filled with sorrow and pain.

On his hand was a picture of him and Star Butterfly, a (former, and now estranged) good friend of his. The picture showed the two laughing while they held a colorful beach ball. On the bottom, it was simply labeled _Beach Day!_ with a sun after the label. Star used to own this picture, but she had (probably) forgotten about the picture the day she left Earth a few years back. Now, it was in Marco's hands. It reminded him of their friendship, or how close they were together. The picture was a subtle (and rather painful) reminder of his close friendship with Star.

Star was also the reason why he was on the bus. He was trying to get away from his friends, his old life, and from _her_. It reminded him of what a failure he was, and how he had a shot to have a beautiful wife and start a family and threw it all away because of his denseness.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

He could remember… the day he was forced to attend the wedding of a girl and a boy.

And the sad part is… he could have been that boy.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Do you," The priest said "… Star Butterfly of the Kingdom of the Butterfly, take him to be your husband?"_

 _"_ _I do." Star spoke with such enthusiasm and joy, Marco's heart slowly broke into pieces._

 _"_ _Do you, Henry Evergreen of the Kingdom of Greenland, take her to be your wife?"_

 _"_ _I do."_

 _That was the last straw._

 _All eyes were on the couple as they kissed in front of the congregation. Cheers erupted for the newlyweds, who were waving back right at them before they leaned in for another kiss. The sight made Marco's bottled emotions begin to crack._ _He knew it was moments before he had to leave Mewni before his emotions got the best of him, so he took out the dimensional scissors Hekapoo gave him after his trials and left for Earth._

 _From there, he entered his home. His home, once lively and filled with joy, was now filled with silence and emptiness. His parents had died a few years back in an accident, and Star had left Earth to prepare to rule Mewni. That was fine for him though. It meant he could release his emotions quietly._

 _In the silence of his room, he cried and cried. All the happiness and joy that could be his, was now lost because of his denseness. If he could have realized Star's feelings earlier, Marco could have been in her husband's place. He could have lived a happy and fulfilling life._

 _But alas, it was not meant to be._

 _And he continued crying into the night, and not a single soul came forward to comfort him._

.

.

.

Since then, he planned to get forget Star and move on. Everything he did led up to this moment.

"We're here in Gravity Falls! I repeat, we're here in Gravity Falls!" The bus driver cried.

Marco stood up and took his mountain bag with him. It seemed that he was the only one headed for Gravity Falls, since he was the only one getting off the bus while the rest were either sleeping or eating their time away with their gadgets and books.

After Marco got off the bus, the bus sped away and continued its journey across Oregon.

At this point, there was no return. He could no longer return to his old life in Echo Creek.

 _"_ _Alright… I can do this. I survived hellish dimensions, fought immortals and demons, and endured physical and emotional torture."_ Marco told himself. _"This is just child's play."_

At this point, Marco began walking towards Gravity Falls to begin a new life.

But wait, what about the picture of him and Star?

His plan had one goal in mind – To forget Star and move on. It was difficult, since his entire life was tainted by her magical touch. So, what he did was leave everything that had the slightest connection with Star Butterfly. His friends, the family home (which he sold for money for the trip now that his parents were dead a long time ago), his red hoodies, and even pictures of his now dead parents. He nearly even considered burning his diploma, but he eventually decided not to burn them for his future life's sake. He would need them to get a good job.

But if he were to throw the picture away, that would mean throwing away the past twenty-four years away. The picture was the last remnant of his previous happy years, and throwing this away meant throwing all the reminders of everything that made him _him_ away. All logical parts of his being screamed at him to throw it away and move on, but his heart told him to don't throw it. He was reminded that he already threw everything of value away, and losing this would mean destroying the last connection with his past life.

He debated internally, and after a few moments of consideration, he made a decision.

Against he will of his heart, he ripped the picture into pieces, and threw them away in the nearest trash bin. He did not regret this decision. He planned to forget Star and move on. Taking this picture meant he would keep something that would constantly remind him about Star and his lost chance. It would go against everything he planned since the trip started.

Now, there was nothing holding him back.

As Marco began to explore Gravity Falls, he felt that he could call the town home. It was a quiet and cozy town, and it gave of a feeling of peace and serenity to him. The aura was practically irresistible. The residents were kind-hearted, though some were a bit erratic and plain weird (though Marco didn't mind since he saw more crazy stuff during his teenage years). It wasn't on most maps, so he could live the rest of his life quietly, knowing that no one from his past life would come and bother him. It was perfect in his eyes.

Truly he could build a new life here, and a new hope surged within him.

He smiled. For the first time in a long time, he truly smiled.

He started to delve deeper into the town… and never looked back.

And from there he began a life...

 _... a life without a Star..._


End file.
